The NIMH diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS) will be evaluated by test-retest comparing the results obtained by psychiatrists and lay interviewers with psychiatric patients, former patients, and psychiatrically normal patients. The DIS, supplemented with questions on utilization, demographics, life events and function, will be used in a large study of adult household and institutional samples representative of 3 mental health catchment areas. These samples will be followed one year later to ascertain the incidence of new disorders, remission and relapse. This study is part of the NIMH ECA Project. Results of these studies will be used to construct a brief psychiatric screening interview. Its efficacy will be evaluated by testing it with data from other ECA sites. A new retrospective interview dealing with early home environment will be evaluated by learning whether it discriminates among homes producing alcoholic, depressive, and normal children. The degree to which recall is affected by subsequent psychiatric disorder will be assessed by comparing concordance between pairs of siblings when one is a patient vs. neither is a patient. One thousand patients diagnosed as alcohol-dependent will be followed to learn how many 5 to 10 years post treatment have been controlled drinkers for three consecutive years. Those who meet criteria will be studied with respect to techniques used to prevent relapse.